five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights with The Banana Splits 2
Five Nights with The Banana Splits 2 is a FNAF fan game that takes place one year after Five Nights with The Banana Splits. Story After the fire that burned The Banana Splits' Burgers and Pizza, Rebecca's husband and the manager of The Banana Splits' Burgers and Pizza, Ryan, decided to reopen and expand The Banana Splits' Burgers and Pizza with new animatronics and OCs. The animatronics at the old place were used for spare parts in the Backstage, in April 21 2027, Harley Williams is hired as a night guard as he had experience from the old location. But little did Harley know, the animatronics at the old place were still looking for him. They are now pure evil. And now, Harley... now, you will suffer the consequences... THE SHOW MUST GO ON... Gameplay The game is a fusion of Five Nights at Pokemon's and Fun Times at Homer's, the office has three doors, two on the left and right, one in front of you, the doors can be closed to fend off animatronics while the door in front of you can't, to fend off the animatronics, you need to hide in the locker but be warned, the doors consume power so you have to go to the generator room behind you to turn on the generator. Animatronics New Banana Splits Burnt Animatronics Nights Night 1 Active animatronics: N.Bingo, N.Drooper, Harmony, B.Snorky. Night 2 Active animatronics: B.Drooper, B.Fleegle, N.Snorky, N.Bingo, N.Drooper, Harmony. Night 3 Active animatronics: B.Bingo, N.Fleegle, B.Drooper, N.Drooper, Harmony, B.Fleegle, N.Snorky, B.Snorky. Night 4 Active animatronics: Every past Split. Night 5 Active animatronics: All of the enemies. Night 6 Active animatronics: All of them. Night 7 Active animaronics: Everyone, 27' Prototype Fleegle Night 8 (Custom Night) Active animatronics: Your choice, Floyd Tips Tips are like phone calls but with more helpful advice. Night 1 N.Bingo: Will appear at the front door, if he appears, hide in the Locker. N.Drooper: Will appear at the left door, if he appears, close the left door. Harmony: Nothing can stop her but her music box. B.Snorky: Close the left door. Night 2 N.Snorky: Close the right door. B.Fleegle: Close the left door. B.Drooper: Hide in the Locker. Night 3: N.Fleegle: Hide in the Locker. B.Bingo: Close the right door. Night 7: 27' Prototype Fleegle: Put up the monitor if he appears. Night 8: Floyd: Appears at both doors, if he appears at either door, close the door he's at. Phone Calls Phone calls are made by a OC for The Banana Splits Movie, Jade. Night 1 "Umm, hi, my name is Jade, I'm currently working at this place as a nightguard before you came, you see, the previous place was burnt down by some unknown person but they thought it was faulty wiring, but I prefer unknown person, anyways, I was one of the kids who was at the Banana Splits Massacre Incident 19 years ago, I was sure Snorky already joined his friends after the fire that burned down the previous place and to this day, I have dreams about being with the real Banana Splits from that day, anyways, as you see in this office, there are three doors, two at the sides, one in front of you, the two doors at the sides can be shut but the one in front of you can't because the door controls of the front door are out of order so you have to hide somewhere in the office, like the locker behind you and also, the doors consume power so you have to go to the generator in the room behind you to recharge power, also they got this stupid idea to add a music box but it was not a stupid idea as it stops one of them at the West Banana Stage, so, stay calm, keep the power alive and good night!" Night 2 "Hello again, I'm surprised that you made it that far, most people didn't make it to Night 2 as they were either fired or quit. But as you might had wondered, we have the animatronics from the previous location as spare parts in the Backstage but for some reason, a Prototype Fleegle from the old place was gone, it was gone and was missing for like, ages. Anyways, we currently have upgraded the generator which means it increases power by 50%, anyways good night." -COMING SOON- Category:Games Category:Work in progress Category:The Five Nights with The Banana Splits Saga